The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Xerochrysum plant botanically known as Xerochrysum bracteatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ohdrejumwhi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, Australia during 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Xerochrysum cultivars with attractive flower colors and vigorous upright growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Xerochrysum bracteatum breeding selection designated 02-7, not patented, characterized by its white-colored involucral bracts, dark green-colored foliage, and medium compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘OHB003790’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,629, characterized by its yellow-colored involucral bracts, medium to dark green-colored foliage, and compact upright growth habit. The new Xerochrysum was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during February 2003 in a controlled environment at Winmalee, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2003 at Winmalee, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.